rediscovering neverland
by Charlie PJ
Summary: Peter adjusts to life without Wendy and the Lost boys and explores new adventures as well as continuing old ones
1. Chapter 1

Peter sat on the tree branch looking out over the bay. The pirate ship was gone and with it went a great deal of his adventures.

The stars and the moon lit up the area below him. He could clearly see all of the movement going on around him. There wasn't much, where once there would have been pirate hunting parties there were only animals that were now ready to sleep.

A small tear ran down his face. He brushed it aside and scowled at it as it dropped to the ground. The splash of the tear quickly turned into leaves and a tall orange flower grew from the spot where the tear had landed.

He could hear the Indians on the west side of the island; he looked over and could see the glow of their campfire over the top of the hills. He rubbed his eyes, frustrated at the feeling of boredom and loneliness that seemed to follow him around. He let out an annoyed roar as he stretched and rolled back off the branch. He floated upside down with his feet on the bottom of the branch and his arms folded over his chest. He didn't know how long it had been since the lost boys had left. He had had many adventures since then, but what good were adventures with no one to tell about them. There was no one to listen to his stories and no one to tell him any more.

A tugging on the back of his hair broke the trance that he was under and brought him back to the real world. The small green light flew about his head in an excited manner. Peter clapped his hands together in an attempt to catch her. Tinkerbell found her way into his shirt and began tickling him ruthlessly. She was tired of seeing him without a smile and had made it her mission to make him laugh again. But now there were more important things for her to worry about, but still she needed Peter to be back to the way he was before if he was going to help her. Tinkerbell hovered right-side-up in front of him and wagged her finger at him. Peter laughed at her as she told him off and tried to poke her. Tinkerbell moved out of the way and appeared again closer to his face and let out a small 'grrr'.

Peter smiled. "You know what Tink? Just because they're gone doesn't mean that I can't have adventures. Do you think I should visit them?" he added quickly at the end, not quite feeling as happy as he tried to show he was. Tinkerbell slapped him on the forehead. "I guess not." He laughed.

He allowed himself to drop to the ground, stopping just before he landed on his head, allowing him time to right himself. He turned back and looked up at his fairy. "See if you can keep up Tink" he called. He flew up over the bay and raced through the forest, closely followed by the small green light of an annoyed fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy woke with a start. Her dreams were suddenly taken away from her and she couldn't tell whether she was really awake or still dreaming. She looked over to the window of her room; it had slammed shut because of the wind. She stepped out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked across the room. When she was about halfway to the window her door opened suddenly and Curly ran into the room and jumped to the window ahead of her, throwing it wide open.

"You don't shut the window." He said quietly, but still in quite a harsh tone that Wendy thought was due to how late it was rather than anything else. "If you shut the window Peter won't be able to get in and he'll think we've forgotten about him."

As he finished talking he realised that Wendy was in her night clothes. He turned slightly red and turned to face out of the window. It's a nice night. He managed to stammer, not knowing what else to say.

Wendy looked at her toes. It had been six months and Peter hadn't visited, she doubted that he even cam to listen to the stories that she told. "It's late." She told Curly and shooed him out of the room. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the window. She looked out at the stars and felt sad. She knew that she had grown up a lot in the last few months, having so many new brothers to look after made one grow up quickly Wendy thought.

There were times when she wondered if she would still feel the same about Peter if she saw him again. She was so grown up now and he refused to grow up at all. She wondered first if he did indeed grow up, but didn't tell anyone. She hoped that he had grown up slightly because of her, but not enough to change him. She thought about all of the fun things that she had done with him and then was struck by a horrible thought. What if he had found another girl to have adventures with? Had he really forgotten about her?


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat on the roof of a tall house and sulked. This house didn't have good stories. The man who told them didn't act out the parts or change voices when people spoke. It was boring. Tinkerbell flew furiously around his head trying to cheer him up, she sang and danced in front of him but didn't get the smile she wanted. Eventually he looked up at her and smiled weakly.

Tinkerbell floated in front of him and pushed his forehead forcing him to look at her. She smiled and out of a small pocket in her dress she pulled an even smaller piece of paper that had a picture she had drawn of Peter on it. She smiled and held it out to him proudly. He carefully took it from her and smiled. "Is this our first kiss?" he asked. Tinkerbell nodded and then her light turned a shade of scarlet.

Peter laughed as it began to snow. "I think its getting too cold out here for a fairy." He said with his smile returned. He held out his hand and Tinkerbell landed lightly on it. She walked backwards and forwards across his palm rubbing her arms and shaking pretending she was cold. Peter laughed again at her play acting. He curled one of his fingers and tapped her with it, knocking her from her feet. She stood up again quickly and shook a finger at him, telling him off was one of her favourite things.

He dropped his hand quickly; Tinkerbell remained where she was, her small wings fluttering to keep her in place. She stuck out her tongue and flew away from the rooftop.

As they raced each other around the tops of the houses in the small town they were in Peter seemed to become himself again. They played their games above the ground for hours, until the sun began to come up. Neither one of them had noticed the shadow that had passed across the moon that night.


End file.
